10 things I hate about you
by Mikipeach
Summary: Il y avait dix choses que Toothiana Fairy détestait de toutes les fibres de son corps chez Jack Frost. Dix petites choses qui l'énervaient autant qu'elles l'obsédaient. UA-modern Tooth/Jack (O.S)


**Disclaimers :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à **William Joyce **et au film **Dreamwork**. Le personnage Eve est en revanche un personnage de mon cru et apparaissant dans mon univers de fanfictions du fandom ROTG (Hallow Eve aka l'Esprit d'Halloween). Le titre du OS et la fin s'inspirent du poème du film **Ten Things I hate about you**, et l'image de couverture est trouvé sur tumblr.

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** un doux et innocent **K+**

**Pairing: **Tooth x Jack

Le mois de décembre commençant j'ai eu envie de me remettre enfin à tous les projets et les series de OS que j'avais sur ROTG. Et quoi de mieux que de commencer la magie de Noël avec un petit OS fleur bleue et sans prétention autour de Tooth et Jack dans un Univers Alternatif et moderne ?!

J'espère que vous aimerez cette petite histoire :D

.

* * *

**_10 things I hate about you_**

* * *

.

Il y avait dix choses que Toothiana Fairy détestait de toutes les fibres de son corps chez Jack Frost. Dix petites choses qui ne cessaient de danser avec des rires moqueurs et espiègles au-dessus de sa pauvre tête d'étudiante aux dix-neuf printemps depuis que le jeune homme avait débarqué dans son existence, bouleversant son quotidien si bien rangé.

_Ses cheveux_

Parce que c'était la première chose qu'elle avait vu lorsque son vieil ami A. Easter Bunnymund - étudiant en art aux origines australiennes et aimant consteller sa peau de tatouages aux arabesques tribales - l'avait traîné dans le vieux café à l'angle de l'avenue donnant sur le vieux quartier de Burgess. Un éclat de blancheur parmi l'éventail de couleur chaude de ce bon vieux Warren. Un amas d'épis sauvages et fins semblant délicieusement doux au toucher. Cette maudite couleur capillaire qui lui évoquait la neige, l'hiver et l'éclat des dents qu'elle étudiait dans son école de dentiste. Ses doigts s'étaient enfoncés nerveusement dans ses paumes en voyant cette silhouette nonchalante et moqueuse arborait sa couleur préférée. Cette couleur qu'elle avait toujours jugée trop pure et fraiche pour être arborer avec insolence sur la tête. Elle avait toujours aimé les colorations capillaires, dévoilant aux yeux du monde une mèche retombant mollement sur son front bombé dans un éventail de couleurs chatoyantes se perdant dans sa chevelure chocolat et l'éclat de sa peau bronzée. Mais jamais le moindre éclat blanc n'était venu se mêler à son arc-en-ciel capillaire. Cet éclat de neige dans l'effervescence du café l'attira autant qu'il l'énerva. Car Jack Frost avait osé l'arborer entièrement sur son crâne comme ultime provocation envers la norme que dictait la société.

Elle détestait ses cheveux.

_Sa voix_

Parce que c'était d'une voix grave, chaude et moqueuse qu'il avait laissé résonner dans les airs une plaisanterie désagréable sur sa chevelure.

« Eh Bunny ! J'ignorais que tu étais ami avec un poney arc-en-ciel. »

Elle avait pincé les lèvres, furieuse, renvoyant une réplique acide avant de passer sa commande auprès de la serveuse. Et depuis elle n'avait jamais pu apprécier cette voix qui parlait, susurrait, narguait. Cette voix vibrante d'insolente et d'assurance. Cette voix profonde qui donnait vie à ce corps empreint de nonchalance, qui animait les haussements de sourcils amusés du jeune homme, qui appuyait son sourire joueur, qui ponctuait les jeux de physionomie de son visage. Elle en était malade. Malade de cette voix qui venait parfois lui chuchotait une plaisanterie, juste pour le plaisir de laisser un éclat de rire s'échappait de ses lèvres en voyant son visage devenir rouge de colère.

Elle détestait cette maudite voix qui aimait la provoquer.

_Ses dents_

Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des dents aussi blanches. Elle avait décidé de faire des études de dentiste car elle avait toujours apprécié la complexité des dentitions. Cette alignement d'émail qui lui rappelait l'éclat de la neige et de ce blanc qu'elle aimait tant. Et les dents de Jack Frost étaient fidèles à son nom de famille et sa couleur capillaire : blanches. D'une blancheur aussi insolente que sa voix et la manière dont sa physionomie se déplaçait sur les trottoirs de l'existence. Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle contemplait ses dents, comment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses iris améthystes s'attardaient sur ces rangées de perles qui fleurissaient entre ses lèvres minces. Elle avait été furieuse quand il avait ouvert la bouche sous son nez, lors d'une soirée avec Bunny, Seraphina et le gentil et doux Sable, en lui disant qu'il l'autorisait à ausculter sa bouche si ça pouvait apaiser ses envies. Car il fallait bien avouer que sous le regard de l'indienne, Jack ressemblait plus à un morceau de steak. Il avait même osé ajouter, avec son sourire si joueur et ses yeux d'un bleu de glace malicieux, que dans ce cas ses dents étaient une rangée d'oignons qu'il ne tenait qu'à elle de découvrir.

Espèce de crétin, avait-elle grondé en se levant pour aller vers la cuisine sous le fou rire de Sable et Bunny et le regard compatissant de Seraphina.

Vraiment elle détestait ses dents.

_Son arrogance_

Parce que c'était en lui. De sa chevelure à sa voix, en passant par sa démarche, ses dents, ses yeux, ses mouvements, ses sourcils sombres et broussailleux, ses regards, ses oreilles, sa stature. Tout. Tout en lui n'était qu'une overdose d'arrogance qui prenait un malin plaisir à titiller sa patience parce qu'il trouvait qu'elle était terriblement drôle quand elle s'énervait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de le voir l'attendre à la sortie de son école, appuyé avec indolence contre le mur et un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres, juste pour avoir le plaisir de titiller sa patience. Elle n'aimait pas le voir fanfaronner, dévoiler à tous à quel point il était excellent dans tous les sports associés à l'hiver et la neige. Ses yeux roulaient toujours dans leur orbite d'exaspération quand elle le voyait tenter d'impressionner Seraphina Pitchiner – fille du grand général Kozmotis Pitchiner (appelé Pitch par un Jack au sommet de son manque de savoir-vivre !) – en exécutant des acrobaties sur ses skis ou son snowboard, en enchaînant patins et moto-neige, en s'attirant les pires ennuis, juste pour défier l'autorité et la société. Elle n'aimait pas cette arrogance qui le poussait à défier le monde, briser les règles et regarder tout le monde avec une assurance révoltante.

Elle détestait son arrogance car cela ne faisait que lui confirmer que Jack Frost n'était qu'un enfant.

_Son insouciance_

Parce qu'il n'était qu'un grand gamin qui prenait plaisir à s'amuser. Elle se souviendrait toujours de ce jour où elle était entrée avec sa jeune sœur Amrita dans le grand magasin de jouets de Burgess. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le propriétaire – un homme d'âge mur à la barbe couleur neige, à l'air jovial et à la bedaine conséquente – soit l'oncle de Jack Frost. Et pourtant Jack Frost était bien le neveu du bon vieux Nicholas St North. Surprise, Toothiana l'avait été encore plus en voyant Jack être aussi émerveillé et insouciant que sa petite sœur – qu'il avait surnommé Quenotte – devant l'interminable dédale des rayons croulant sous le poids de jouets aux couleurs vives. Elle avait alors vu l'arrogance disparaître de ses yeux pour laisser place à une joie enfantine. Un gamin, c'est ce qu'elle avait vu en Jack Frost. Un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui était le premier à enclencher les batailles de boules de neige, à proposer des jeux, à faire rire dans les soirées, à enchaîner les farces, à jouer avec les enfants de Burgess, à faire des concours de grimaces contre la vitre du Warren - où Toothiana avait finalement choisi de travailler à mis temps – juste pour se délecter de la frayeur qui saisissait les traits de Tooth à cette vision. Il était un inconscient ne mesurant pas le danger et qui l'avait fait mourir de frayeur le jour où il était tombé du balcon du premier étage de chez Sanderson en tentant de faire le poirier.

Elle détestait son insouciance car ce jour-là elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ce jour-là elle l'avait grondé comme jamais, criant sur sa stupidité, le maudissant jusqu'à la vingtième génération, le félicitant pour sa double fracture du poignet et du bras…avant d'éclater en sanglots en lui demandant de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareil.

Les yeux écarquillés par cette avalanche d'émotions que lui avait déversé Tooth à l'hôpital, après lui avoir apporté – à sa grande surprise – des fleurs lors d'une visite plus qu'inattendue, Jack avait finalement laissé un sourire fier éclairait son visage espiègle avant de laisser sa voix grave résonner dans l'air.

« Eh bien Rainbow, je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point ?! »

« Crétin. »

Oui Tooth détestait son insouciance autant qu'elle avait pu enfin comprendre ce jour-là que Jack était devenu une personne à laquelle elle tenait.

_Sa générosité_

Depuis le début de leur rencontre elle avait pu remarquer que Jack manifestait toujours une grande tendresse avec les enfants. Il prenait toujours le temps d'aller rendre visite, de passer du temps et d'attendre devant l'école le petit Jamie Bennett. Il y avait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre l'amitié et l'amour fraternel entre le garçon à la chevelure châtain et aux traits dévorés par la curiosité et le jeune homme à la silhouette sèche et à la chevelure argentée. Quand elle se promenait dans la petite ville, vaguant à ses occupations – seule ou avec ses amis ou sa famille – elle avait souvent aperçu un éclat de blancheur venant porter le caban d'une vieille dame ou s'amusant avec les enfants juste pour les faire sourire ou rire. Elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'un insouciant atteint d'un grand syndrome de Peter Pan mais il y avait eu toutes les attentions qu'il pouvait faire à ses amis. Offrir un billet pour un voyage de un mois à Bunny le jour de son anniversaire avait été l'idée de Jack pour faire un cadeau commun. Malgré le fait qu'il avait volé toutes ses affaires pour offrir chacune d'entre elles – emballées soigneusement une par une dans un papier cadeau chatoyant – à une Tooth surprise et excédée par les frasques de ce farceur, celle-ci avait pu remarquer qu'il lui avait offert le collier qu'elle avait un jour regardé dans la vitrine, illuminée des décorations de Noël, le jour d'une sortie ciné quelconque. Une petite fée aux plumes chatoyantes.

Elle détestait sa générosité. Cette gentillesse qui transparaissait derrière son arrogance et sa nonchalance. Parce que ça la troublait.

_Ses mains_

Parce qu'elles étaient grandes, calleuses et fines. Parce qu'elles ne cessaient de s'agiter dans les airs en fonction de ses humeurs, traduisant mieux que quiconque sa nonchalance, sa colère, sa joie, ses inquiétudes. Il n'y avait rien de plus éloquent pour Tooth que le mutisme des mains de Jack pour comprendre que le jeune homme refoulait quelque chose. C'était toujours ses mains qui saisissaient la neige pour la modeler et l'envoyer sur la tête d'un ami ou d'un enfant juste pour le plaisir de savourer leur farce. C'était toujours une main qui se levait dans les airs, dans un mouvement indifférent appuyant un haussement d'épaule, pour feindre la modestie alors qu'il avait énoncé une idée brillante ou un argument intéressant. Les mains de Jack avait toujours pris plaisir à la taquiner, à jouer avec ses nerfs en piquant ses livres de cours – juste pour s'amuser de la voir vainement tenter de récupérer son livre en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds dans des sautillements témoignant de son impatience –, à la chatouiller. Puis avec le temps, au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprenaient à se supporter, à accepter de se fréquenter par le biais de leurs amis, ses mains étaient devenues plus tendres, plus longues dans les étreintes qu'elles offraient entre deux chatouilles ou une prise de l'étudiante pour l'embêter. C'était des mains qui avaient recouvert avec douceur le corps endormi de Tooth d'un bled lors d'un baby-sitting en commun – grande surprise que cette découverte lorsque Toothiana avait sonné à la porte pour tomber sur la chevelure blanche et le T-shirt Coldplays de Jack – dès deux enfants Bennett. Des mains qui avaient un jour essuyé ses larmes et l'avaient serré contre le torse du jeune home en voyant le chagrin de Tooth face à l'échec de son examen.

Elle détestait ses mains car elles lui procuraient des frissons incontrôlables ainsi qu'un plaisir inexpliqué.

_Ses peurs_

Parce que Jack n'était pas aussi fort et nonchalant qu'elle l'imaginait. Parce qu'elle avait découvert qu'il était loin d'être l'idiot superficiel qu'elle avait toujours cru. Parce qu'il cachait des blessures profondes qu'elle avait pu entrevoir la nuit où elle l'avait vu pleurer et refouler ses larmes lors de la soirée d'Halloween organisait par Eve, le trublion de leur bande. Elle l'avait trouvé seul dans une des chambres, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son costume de Jack Skellington, isolé avec une bouteille de bière. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser seul dans cet état, malgré tout l'agacement qu'il lui procurait. Alors elle était restée assise contre lui, juste pour lui tenir compagnie et qu'il ait une présence rassurante. Ils étaient restés de longues minutes silencieux avant que Jack ne se lève et murmure un vague merci en disparaissant dans l'appartement. Tooth avait interrogé Bunny peu de temps après et ce dernier lui avait alors expliqué que Jack avait perdu il y a tout juste trois ans sa petite sœur Emma un jour d'hiver où il avait décidé d'aller faire du patin à glace. Tooth était restée muette sous le coup de cette révélation, elle avait alors pris souvent le temps d'analyser le comportement de Jack, quand il ne la taquinait pas ou ne la provoquait pas, et le voile cachant l'évidence s'était alors estompé. Elle avait enfin vu le deuil qui entourait sa personne, ce sourire qu'il avait en se tournant comme pour parler à quelqu'un avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas là. L'ombre qui saisissait parfois son visage sous l'effet d'un douloureux souvenir. Ce besoin qu'il avait d'être le centre de l'attention comme par peur d'une solitude incontrôlable et étouffante. Cette envie qu'il ressentait d'exister et de combler un vide inaudible qui le rongeait.

Tooth détestait ses peurs car elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir Jack souffrir ainsi.

_Ses yeux_

Parce qu'ils étaient d'un bleu gelé qui la faisait frissonner malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'intensité de son regard trop longtemps sans ressentir le besoin de fuir ses yeux ou de laisser une rougeur couvrir son visage. Elle se sentait seule, perdue, sans défense face à ses yeux. C'était comme si il avait la capacité de lire en elle, de comprendre bien des choses sur elle en un coup d'œil. Ses yeux semblaient deviner autant ses faiblesses que ses envies. C'était toujours grâce à ses yeux que ses plaisanteries et ses attentions frappaient juste dans le cœur de Tooth. Et c'était des yeux qui exprimaient peut-être encore mieux que ses mains les sentiments de Jack. Ses peurs, ses doutes, sa joie, son arrogance et son désir. Car oui les yeux de Jack brulaient de désir à chaque fois qu'il se posait sur elle.

Elle détestait ses yeux car ils la dévoraient et éveillaient une samba de sentiments et de désir en son coeur.

_Ses lèvres_

Parce que lorsque Jack l'embrassa en ce début des vacances de Noël, alors qu'ils se promenaient dans le parc, Tooth sut. Elle sut qu'elle était perdue. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds alors que Jack laissait une main entourer sa taille et se perdre dans ses cheveux, son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que la tendresse d'un baiser chaste se métamorphosait en une étreinte passionnée où les lèvres dansaient un ballet langoureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Leurs dents s'entrechoquant, leur front l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains s'égarant dans la chevelure, le visage et le cou de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlant…libérant une myriade de sentiments qu'ils avaient trop longtemps contenu.

Et alors Tooth sut qu'elle détestait ses lèvres…car elle comprit qu'elle était par-dessus tout incapable de détester Jack.

Ni un seul instant.

Ni même un petit peu.

Ni même du tout.

* * *

.

.

Et voilà.

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce léger Jack/Fairy ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires (bons ou mauvais) sur cet OS.

Si jamais vous souhaitez avoir des informations sur mes fanfics (en projet ou non) vous pouvez toujours suivre ma page facebook (MIKIPEACH).

Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à bientôt sur le fandom.


End file.
